Nabby Hoodwink
Nabby Hoodwink is a pink and blue unicorn who lives in the Crystal Empire. Description Nabby is a pink and light blue unicorn. He has pink and light blue hair, one purple and one blue eye and he likes to wear mostly blues, pinks and purples. He always wears a scarf, his favorite is a pink and light purple scarf. Based off of Nabby's appearance and favorite scarf, you can guess his favorite color combination in one try. Nabby is a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. He is sweet and kind and wants to be friends with everyone. He also tends to try and please everyone which he can't always do. Nabby's Cutie Mark, a pink and blue Yin and Yang symbol. History Nabby is not from Equestria at all, in fact he didn't even start life as a pony. He lived on Earth in the Nation of Panem, in the city called the Capitol. Nabby was born a human and at the age of 13, he was reaped into the Hunger Games, a blood sport that puts children from the ages 12 to 18 against one another to the death. Only one winner can be crown when all the others are dead. Nabby was in a special Hunger Games where each tribute or contestant was given a special power. Nabby was given the power to control fire. Eventually he died and went to the after life known as District 0. A little after he was revived by the scientists but refused to go back into the Hunger Games again and so burned his body. With no body but still in the World of the Living, Nabby visited a friend of his that was made immortal, his friend gave him half of his immortal life, making both mortal again. However Nabby had no body to hold him to Earth but he had a life-force. Nabby was thrown into limbo. There he met his Bakugan friend named Keyser, a panda monk. Together they were eventually freed by Aniju and sent to Equestria, particularly The Crystal Empire after being reincarnated into a unicorn. Nabby met up with three other tributes from his Hunger Games, Kodiak from District 4 and Shiraz and Merlot of District 5. Together they started doing odd jobs around the Empire to earn some income to afford a night at the local inn, until they all moved into Kodiak's new girlfriend Tigerlilly's cottage. While Nabby was work odd job at the Crystal Castle, he showed his ability to design and his good sense of fashion by fixing up the wardrobes. Nabby given a job at the Castle to word as the royal designer. Eventually Nabby's designs became famous earning him large amounts of money to support his new family, Kodiak, Shiraz and Merlot. Eventually Nabby earns his Cutie Mark, a pink and blue Yin and Yang symbol when he reached spiritual enlightenment. Gallery Pictures of Nabby. Nabby Pony.jpg|Best attempt of Nabby on General Zoi's Pony Creator Nabby Trotting.jpg|Nabby Trotting Happily Trivia *Nabby Hoodwink is named after two meerkats from the Toyota Mob. One being the former dominant female Hoodwink and her younger brother, a young male named Nabby. *Nabby started off as a Hunger Games OC, however after his death and not wanting to lose a good character, Nabby got re-incarnated into a Unicorn for the My Little Pony universe. Explaining his none Pony sounding name. Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Crystal Empire Residents Category:Ivory members